


The Wild Imagination About Gray Fullbuster

by uzukun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BL, Dirty Imagination, Food Fetish, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzukun/pseuds/uzukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Natsu imagines about Gray, his mind goes crazy. Yet it is dirtier than expected. Even until it is beyond his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Imagination About Gray Fullbuster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warn Me Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25520) by NT aka Aku-Chan. 



> This fic is heavily inspired from a Digimon fanfiction “Warn Me Next Time” (Daisuke/Takeru, by the way). In this part, Natsu will behave strangely as his mind attempts to imagine about Gray until its dirty parts. So, be prepared.
> 
> Warning: implied BL/yaoi hints from Natsu’s dirty obsession. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: FT is not mine. If it were mine, I would make Natsu and Gray as the main duo going to be the main couple *get attacked by NatsuLu fans*.

As a fire mage, Natsu Dragneel would never be the one who was going to pondering something before acting. For him, action spoke louder than mind. That was why he was known with his destructive nature. In every quest, even when it came to petty fighting, the result was often disastrous, much to guild master’s dismay. Nevertheless, the dragonslayer never meant such serious harm in his destructive actions. After all, he just wanted to have fun with his friends and do basic needs: accomplishing a quest, eating, and sleeping.

However, in one morning, there was something fishy right now. Sure, it was still a morning and no quests were here to challenge him yet. Nonetheless, it was still fishy for Natsu. He was still in slumber state as the thick blanket were powerful to keep his body warm (wait a second, his body was naturally warm since he was a fire mage), preventing him for waking up. His eyes, however, said something different: transmitting such command to his brain to wake up. As the pink-haired dragonslayer attempted to open his eyes, he could feel something strange on the bed.

The bed was unusually big and able to give such cushioned mattress, along with pillow and blanket. It was way too different with his usual bed. As Natsu started to question himself about his current whereabouts, his black eyes found something. Such a fishy sensation being transmitted to his nose. No, this sensation was special. It was similar with an ice cream or more likely…Arctic Ocean in North Pole. He currently was hugging someone whose head touched his chest. Natsu’s sleeping companion was different from him in several aspects: moderately pale skin, cool skin, raven hair, and the truth that he is shirtless.

‘Gray?’ the pink-haired mage asked in his heart, ‘Why the heck do I sleep with this bastard?’

Natsu wondered at the moment about Gray’s whereabouts and the truth that the raven was sleeping with him right now. He then looked at the sleeping ice mage. Gray was surely cute when he was sleeping. Like an angel. Or maybe an ice angel? Natsu’s mind started to go insane imagining that when Gray’s eyes were slowly opened, along with a low mumble.

Being conscious that Gray had reached his consciousness, Natsu nervously looked at the waking ice mage, saying, “Morning, Gray.”

Gray, with his half-lidded eyes, initially questioned about Natsu’s whereabouts, before replying with, “Morning, flamehead.”

Just then, the door was opened (or more importantly, being slammed), indicating that the room where the boys slept was not isolated anymore. A certain blonde female was standing in the doorway. Her expression indicated that she was extremely unhappy about this.

“Lu…Lucy!?” Natsu asked in such shocking state before gulping.

“You guys…”

Lucy’s hardened chocolate eyes scanned her room, only to find out that Natsu and Gray were sleeping on her bed. A clothed pink-haired dragonslayer sleeping with a half-naked ice mage. It was enough to make the blonde driven to her limit.

“GET OUTTA MY ROOM!!” a completely berserk Lucy roared. Natsu’s instinct commanded him to run away, so he quickly moved from the bed. He subconsciously grabbed Gray’s wrist, making the raven yelped in surprise.

“Natsu, what the hell!?”

“Just run! You know what Lucy mean!? We gotta get out of here so we can be safe and sound!”

“But I’m still in my boxers!”

“Oh, shut up. You’re used to be half-naked, right?”

“Stop right there!” an angry Lucy kept chasing the two boys.

Natsu and Gray reached the outside of Lucy’s apartment. Unknowingly for them, in front of them was a waterway. It was so unexpected that they fell down to the canal, making them soaked on their entire body.

“Natsu, you bastard! I’m soaked and there’s no substitute for my underwear!” Gray shouted.

“So what? You can wear Lucy’s panties as a temporary solution!” the dragonslayer replied lightly.

“Like the hell I’m wearing that!”

“C’mon, don’t be a chicken!”

“Are you nuts!?”

Lucy, seeing the petty bickering of the duo, sighed and facepalmed, muttering, “These crazy idiots…”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you guys. Sleeping in my bed. Can’t you sleep in your own house?” Lucy asked with a hint of unhappy tone.

“But, Lucy’s bed is damn comfortable!” Natsu chirped.

“Actually, after the party in the guild yesterday, Natsu was drunk. So I dragged him to your apartment since I don’t know exactly about the location of his house.” Gray said nonchalantly, much to Natsu’s anger (Note: Gray is currently wearing his trademark coat).

“What do you say, ice brain!? Wanna fight!?”

“Sure thing!”

“Just stop this!” Lucy commanded, enough to make the duo calming down each other.

As they kept walking to the guild, Lucy could sense the usual tension of Natsu and Gray. Sure, both of them usually bickered each other just because of petty reasons. However, recently she caught something unusual about them. It was the fact that Natsu and Gray had slept together on her bed.

‘It’s strange.’ Lucy thought, ‘Usually the bickered friends never share each other. But how could they do such thing?’

The trio finally reached the guild. With full force, Natsu opened the front door, yelling such greeting to guild members.

“Good morning, you guys.” Mirajane greeted the trio behind the bar. Being happy as always, she prepared the meal and drinks for the trio. Natsu and Gray sat on the bench, while Lucy sat on the counter so she could communicate with the bartender.

“ _Nee_ , Mira-san…” Lucy started, “What do you think about the relationship of Natsu and Gray?”

The white-haired takeover mage looked at Lucy with such questioning look, before then smiling. She felt that the stellar spirit mage had found something interesting about the fire and ice mage.

“You know…” Mirajane replied, “Natsu and Gray always argue each other every time they have such eye contact. However, it makes them close.”

Lucy could not believe her ears. Bickering each other actually could make two friends closer? This was way illogical in her brain.

“How come…such thing?”

“Think about it, Lucy. If you are not bicker each other with your friend, you will never know what do she want, right? Natsu and Gray’s relationship is like this. Deep down, they manage to know each other and solve the problem together. Is it not called a true teamwork?” along with a wink from Mirajane.

The white-haired mage then remembered something, saying, “Ah, that is right! I have something special for them.” She then quickly walked to the refrigerator[i] and opened the freezer side, revealing several slices of seasalt ice creams[ii].  She took several slices of the ice creams, put them on the tray, before bringing the tray to the table where Natsu and Gray sat.

“Boys, here comes the seasalt ice cream.” Mirajane said in such happy tone.

“Oh really? Let’s diggin’!” Natsu shouted in such fiery tone as his right hand took a slice. Even though his element was fire, it was not a taboo for him to taste cold foods and drinks. Igneel surely had taught him about the limitless possibility of the dragonslayer. One of them was that the fire-element dragonslayer could taste anything which was an opposite with his elements. Ice cream was not an exception.

After uncovering the seasalt ice cream, Natsu opened his mouth and started to move the food, tasting it.

‘Really…this ice cream is freaking awesome. Like a combination of a salt and a sugar.’

However, as he enjoyed the ice cream, his black irises moved to another direction. Yes, literally the dragonslayer was staring at Gray who sat in his right side. He could not help but imagine about how the raven enjoyed such ice cream: tasting, sucking, nibbling, etc. His mind went insane as he imagined that Gray was the ice cream instead, meaning that the ice mage was delicious in many aspects. Either way, Natsu felt such burning sensation run through his veins. It was clearly different with usual burning sensation when it came to big fight. It was…way different.

Natsu realized that he had imagined something dirty about his so-called best friend. For compensating this, he mindlessly sucked the ice cream until his brain froze.

Meanwhile, Gray did not realize the fact that Natsu had stared at him. He kept sucking and licking the seasalt ice cream until it was no more. Eating ice cream reminded him about his hometown before the catastrophe caused by Deliora, along with his training with Ur and Lyon. He got himself snapped from his reverie when his ears caught sickening squeaked sound on his left side. As he looked at the source of the sound, what he saw was outrageous.

Natsu was currently laying on the table with such blank expression on his face. His spirit floated out from his mouth. His brain was literally freezing because of the ice cream and his dirty minds about Gray. The raven, unknowingly about the truth, laughed at Natsu’s current state. He wondered if an ice cream was a disadvantage for the fire mage and this event could not be missed by himself.

Lucy was sweatdropped seeing the event of the duo. She wondered if they were the most insane in the guild.

“Oh, I don’t know that Natsu cannot deal with ice cream.” Mirajane said with her hand covering her mouth.

“Because he’s a fire mage?” Lucy asked.

“I think so.”

“It’s not completely true.” a voice said.

“Lisanna, welcome.” Mirajane greeted her sister.

The younger white-haired takeover mage walked to the bar and sat on Lucy’s left side.

“I think the main reason why Natsu isn’t able to handle cold things is because it’ll make him insane.” Lisanna said.

‘Insane? Natsu will go insane just because of an ice cream?’ Lucy could not help but think about such hideous imagination. Her imagination was the event where Natsu went berserk and became a monster (albeit comical) after he finished eating ice cream, causing disastrous outcome in the guild.

“Just think about it. When it comes to ice, who’s the best representation of it?” Lisanna asked.

“Gray.” Lucy answered, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“That’s it.” the white-haired mage exclaimed, “Everytime Natsu deals with cold things, his mind always go insane. Gray is an ice mage. For Natsu, ice is a same thing with Gray.”

“I see. Don’t you think that the relationship of Natsu and Gray is interesting?”

“What’s up with them?”

“You know, recently I found them sleeping on my bed. I saw Natsu holding Gray within his embrace in such sleep. Interestingly, Gray did not refuse such action.”

“I think Natsu views Gray as someone important. Even more than friends.”

“No way! Both of them are sworn rivals, right?”

“Sometimes a pair of sworn rivals can be special friends, am I right?” Mirajane suddenly said.

“Mira-san, you too!”

Even Lucy could not believe her ears. Mirajane even said the similar thing about the relationship of Natsu and Gray. A relationship of two clashing elements: fire and ice. It was similar with oil and water. They could not be united or more precisely, agree about one thing. Yet in reality, the something impossible could turn possible as well.

“It’s decided!” Lisanna suddenly said, “Tomorrow we’re going to hang out on a park! Of course Natsu and Gray have to join with us.”

“What for?”

“We’re going to make them confessing each other. And then, something awesome will happen on them. That’s the premise of the boys love.”

“B-b-b-boys love!?” Lucy stuttered. Her mind imagined something unusual about Natsu and Gray. It meant that Natsu had such crush on Gray and vice versa. Soon, she imagined something dirtier about them: Natsu and Gray having such “lovey-dovey” scene. Just them. Together. In one bedroom.

“That is good idea, Lisanna. Tomorrow we will make sure that Natsu and Gray’s relationship has such progress. You know, the dense Natsu is unaware about his feelings toward Gray. I think it is the good opportunity to make him realize that thing.” Mirajane agreed on Lisanna’s idea.

“Mira-san, hey!” Lucy shouted, along with a blush on her cheek. Such idea of making Natsu and Gray confessing their feelings each other was outrageous in her mind. Even with her current state that she was single (Aquarius always used this state for mocking the blonde by telling her lovey-dovey scene with Scorpio).

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning…

Magnolia Central Park was full with many people, mainly dating spouses and playing children. Several Fairy Tail guild members were there. They were currently standing in front of the gate. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were there. Of course Erza was also there, purposely tagging along to make sure that Natsu and Gray would not do something strange in the park.

“Sorry, guys, I’m late.” a voice said.

“Oh, Lisanna, Elfman. You’re here?” Lucy asked.

“Of course. Hanging out at the park is the terrific idea to be a MAN!” Elfman replied. This made the blonde sighing about his tendency to blurt the masculinity out (with the excessive usage of the word “man”).

“Okay, since we’re all here, let’s get into the park.” Erza said (or more precisely, commanded).

The group walked to the park, enjoying the nice surroundings with occasional commotions from other people. There were several booths there, mainly newspaper kiosks, hotdogs, and popsicle booths. The day was very sunny as it was enough to make people hiding in their shelter. However, it was an exception for Natsu and co..

“This park is surely nice. After the horrendous mission and fight, it’s the time to be relaxed.” Lucy said while stretching her arms.

“Yeah. Foods and drinks everywhere.” Natsu added.

“Aye! Even with fish!” from Happy.

“And of course something cool.” from Gray.

“It’s fun as a MAN!” from Elfman.

“Hey, look!” Lisanna suddenly said, making the group stop their pace. The youngest in the Strauss siblings pointed to certain booth. It was crowded with people. More precisely, it was not a booth, but a stage. Likely, a mini circus stage.

“How great. There’s a circus performance in this park.” Lucy said in such astonishment.

Lucy’s statement was not false. Indeed, the mini circus stage was full with many acrobatics and animals such as lion and elephant. Many spectators were currently watching the performance of a lion and its tamer. A hailing sound was audible on the stage, likely from the spectators.

“Taming a lion, eh?” Lucy muttered.

“Sounds fun.” Erza suddenly said with such gleam on her eyes. With a smirk, she added, “Watching circus performance can be considered as facing something challenging.”

Lucy was shocked in awe hearing such statement. Sure, she had been used by the comically exciting remark from the red-haired mage. However, considering the circus as something challenging was way unusual.

“Circus, eh? I’m fired up! Let’s watch!” Natsu exclaimed in such fiery spirit. As he started to move himself to the circus stage, Erza quickly stopped him by grabbing his muffler.

“Ow, what’s the big idea?”

“Calm down. We know that watching circus is fun, but if you go alone to the stage, the situation will become such catastrophe.” the red-haired mage warned.

“Oh yes.” Lisanna said, “As the circus booth is full with many audiences, I think we have to separate. Part of us watch the circus, while the latter go to other booth.”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Erza said.

“Maybe Erza is right. We can’t leave Natsu alone in the circus since he tends to mindlessly spit the fire everywhere.”

“Wait a second. Don’t say that I’m naturally a destroyer!” the dragonslayer seriously disliked this statement though his tendency to destroy anything could not be denied.

“I guess Gray can be Natsu’s companion for a while.” Lucy said.

“Eh? Me?” much to the ice mage’s dismay that he was forced to be together with his sworn rival.

“Exactly.”

“All right. Natsu, you’ll go with Gray, and we’ll going to watch the circus performance.” Erza stated, much to Natsu’s dismay. Yet he chose to not say anything in terms of disagreement since he knew that the impact from disobeying the redhead was more disastrous.

“Good luck, Natsu.” Lisanna cheered.

“Do it as a MAN!” from Elfman while clenching his fist, along with cheeky grin.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Natsu pleaded, stretching his left hand.

Natsu’s attempt was futile as the other group walked to the circus stage. The fire mage sighed. From now on, he was currently with Gray. Just only two of them. His mind started to go crazy.

“Well, I think it can’t be helped.” Gray huffed, “Shall we go?”

As he said so, Gray’s stomach emitted such a rather loud growl, snapping Natsu out from his reverie.

‘Great. The ice brain is hungry now. Maybe I can buy something for him.’

The dragonslayer’s stomach also emitted such growl, albeit louder than Gray’s.

“I guess you’re hungry as hell, flamebrain.” the raven said with a smirk.

“Oh, shuddap…” along with a pufferfish-like pout from the fire mage.

Natsu started to look at his surroundings. His black irises scanned every booth at this park. After the moment, he found a certain booth. No, there were two booths. One was a hotdog booth, and another one was an ice cream parlor.

“I’ve found something.”

“Really? Your brain reacts so quickly when it comes to food.” Gray muttered in such satire.

The duo went off to the two booths: a hotdog booth and an ice cream parlor. Natsu walked to a hotdog booth and ordered a hotdog for himself. While Gray ordered a sundae ice cream with strawberry and chocolate chip as its toppings. Afterward, they went to the bench nearby and sat there with their own meals.

Natsu was about to bring the hotdog into his mouth while his black eyes wandered to certain spot. The pink-haired dragonslayer was literally staring at Gray who was enjoying his sundae ice cream. The chocolate chips and strawberries served themselves as awesome toppings for the vanilla cream. Each piece of the cream was taken by a small spoon and then brought to the ice mage’s chilly mouth, adding the sensation of the dessert. He currently chewed merrily on the combination of the sweetness of vanilla and chocolate, along with the sourness of the strawberry. Interestingly, a small bit of vanilla cream was perched harmlessly on such cool lips, only to be licked by a tongue.

Currently, half of the sundae ice cream was completely devoured by the ice mage. It was enough to drive Natsu crazy. The dragonslayer felt such heat swirling in him as he kept staring at Gray (even he had not bite his hotdog yet).

“Natsu.” Gray suddenly said, “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, what about your hotdog? It’s still here.”

The fire mage was silent for a moment before unconsciously blurting out, “I’m freakin’ hungry for you, droopy eyes.”

“Eh?” the ice mage asked with such arching brow, making Natsu gulped and shaking his head to back to his senses. This action was not better, unfortunately. The dirty image of Gray kept invading his mind. Right now, he imagined the ice mage as someone who was completely naked, along with lick-able spots on his whole body. Really tempting. The idea that Gray was completely exposed from head till toe was really tempting in Natsu’s already corrupted mind. His brain could not comprehend the imagination and the reality about the ice mage anymore.

“Natsu? Hey, Natsu. What’s up?” Gray tilted his head to the fire mage, blinking in such questioning look. The latter kept staring him strangely without any movements. This irked the ice mage. He knew that Natsu was the active type who always be vigorous, even when he was sleeping. Not to mention the tendency of the dragonslayer to shout his name out in such dream about their competition. Trying to gain the attention from the pink-haired boy, Gray desperately waved his hand in front of him. Natsu, realizing about his current condition (he was currently drooling on the dirty imagination about Gray), just answered with a stutter, “I…I’m fine…dammit…!”

“Oh really?” now with a genuine concern, the raven asked back, “Your face is red. Maybe you get such fever. It’s unusual for an idiot flamebrain to get sick.” along with a small smile.

Without warning, Gray grabbed Natsu’s hand and dragged him outside the park.

“Hey, what the!?” Natsu yelped.

“We gotta check your body first!”

Literally, he was dragging the dragonslayer back to the guild.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, welcome back, Natsu, Gray.” Mirajane greeted the duo, “What is happening with you guys?”

“Nothing. Natsu forgot something important, so we gotta go back here.” Gray answered nonchalantly as he kept dragging Natsu to a corner of the guild. After seating the pink-haired mage, the raven scanned at his surroundings to make sure that nobody was here.

“I think you should be better now.” the ice mage said with such unusual gentle smile. This only made Natsu feeling such trance in his mind.

“I don’t think so…” Natsu mumbled without realizing that he just blurted something out.

“Eh?”

“Nothing in particular, dammit…”

“Your face is damn red, flamehead. Are you really okay?”

Natsu knew that Gray attempted to tease him so he went back to his spirited state. However, he did not want to do such thing. The ice mage then placed his palm on Natsu’s forehead before placing it back to his own forehead. He attempted to make sure that there was something wrong with the dragonslayer.

“Really, you’re unusually hot. Freaking hot than before. I think you’re really getting a fever. Maybe I should call Mira-chan or even Jii-san[iii] to examine you, along with medicine.” Gray said. He did not realize that he was the one who gave such unusual effects to Natsu the Salamander.

On the other hand, Natsu was very aware of the effects caused by Gray. He could smell the usual icy flavor from the ice mage, yet it was more to vanilla ice cream with a combination of sweeties as the toppings. Along with the cold sensation from the pale hand on his burning skin, driving him insane even more. Indeed, Gray was very hot. Overly hot. It made the fire mage want to touch…to claim…to feel such taste of the ice mage. Just a little more and Gray would be his. The raven would fill his mind and senses. Natsu subconsciously leaned to the ice mage in the purpose of…

“Natsu, you bastard!” Gray suddenly yelped, realizing that the fire mage had done something ill-mannered, “Are you going to lick me!?” only to be replied by a dangerous growl from Natsu. This successfully made the raven gulping in such awe. Natsu was surely in his primitive state, similar with a lion which was ready to devour its prey.

Being worried, the ice mage asked back, “A-are you okay? Can you hear me, squinty eyes?”

In such super speed, Natsu suddenly crashed his lips on Gray’s, attempting to capture and memorize any taste which represented as an ice mage. Anything cold with a mixture of sweetness of the toppings. It might be the ice cream before. Currently, everything about Gray filled Natsu’s entire mind and senses, driving him crazy. Finally, the duo broke apart as they needed oxygen.

Being satisfied, Natsu muttered, “Now I’m fine dammit…” along with a small grin. This made Gray looking at him with such arching eyebrows and baffled look.

“I finally knew.” the dragonslayer said in low yet dangerous tone, making the ice mage freezing in awe.

“About what?” Gray asked.

“I knew the reason why I’m jealous of food and ice mages!”

“What the!?”

Without any warning, Gray found himself being pinned by the overdriven-by-lust Natsu on the floor. Luckily for them, the guild was currently not crowded since many guild members were on the quests (only Mirajane was there so far) besides Lucy and co. in the park. This would be perfect chance for Natsu to tell everything.

“Natsu, you bastard! Leave me alone dammit!”

“No, I won’t. I’m not moving and it’s final!”

“Eh?”

“Since seeing you as my ‘bottom’ is the most awesome thing.” along with a feral grin from the dragonslayer.

“Don’t tell me…I’m the uke!?”

“Yeah. Now you’re literally my bitch, after all. That’s why you have to be on bottom!”

“Bitch? Oi, Natsu. I’m male and I have my weapon!”

“Hehe, my weapon is bigger than yours!”

“Don’t be cocky just because yours is bigger…what the heck!? Why do the hell you unzip your pants here!? *gulping*”

“See. Besides, I know that yours is bit smaller than mine. Since you always do anything in such bare naked state.”

“Okay, okay. However, you have to put it away before…”

“Gray-sama, Juvia comes back! This time, Lyon-sama will…”

Unknowingly for the duo, the main gate opened, revealing a blue-haired water mage and a silver-haired ice mage from different guild known as Lamia Scale. Juvia just came back from shopping with Lyon when she found shocking event. Before her eyes, Natsu was doing something shocking toward her beloved Gray: showing his own hidden weapon.

“Na-Natsu-san, Gray-sama is…”

“I…I can explain…”

“Lyon, Juvia…It’s not what it looks like…”

“Natsu Dragneel…”

A warning growl was emitted from Lyon’s throat, along with dangerously death glare on his eyes. Such dangerous eyes were fixed on the ill-mannered dragonslayer who had done something nasty to his precious little brother.

“I suggest you to run, flamehead. Run fast and fast.” Gray said within his smirk.

With a helpless yell, Natsu attempted to run away from the murderous Lyon. The other ice mage shouted in such wrath, “I’m gonna kill you! How dare you to show your weapon in front of Gray!”

“Good luck, Natsu…” Gray muttered as he watched the chase between the shocked Natsu and the murderous Lyon.

“Gray-sama, thank goodness you are safe and sound!” Juvia said with fountain-like tears, hugging the ice mage.

“It was nothing. How about your shopping?”

“It was fun. What are you doing, Gray-sama?”

“Well...actually…nothing. You wanna watch Lyon kicking Natsu’s ass?”

“Sure. As long Gray-sama is safe and sound, Juvia will.”

**END**

 

 

  


* * *

[i] Who knows that refrigerator exists in FT universe? However, I decide to do that anyway.

[ii] This time, KH has inspired me to include such ice cream in this FT fic.

[iii] Gray usually refers to Makarov the guild master as Jii-san.


End file.
